Back To Us
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: I adopted this story from "RozeHathaway17". Chapters 1 and 2 are by them and the rest is me. Summary: "I just want to go back to how we were, Spence." "I need you in my life. I just don't know if I can ever forgive you, Toby."
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look! My first Spoby fic! For the record, 1) I know this kind of thing has been done before, 2) I love and believe there is still hope for Spoby, and 3) I don't own PLL. Kay, enjoy. This is just the prologue, it should, hopefully, get better.**

**Prologue – Poor Spencer**

**SPOV**

I walk into thekitchen as I hear rustling. I take a deep breath and hold up the key. _Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong,_ I chant to myself.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I say, trying to sound strong. The person in theblack hoodie looks up. He turns around slowly and approaches me. I clench my jaw tight, steeling myself against the pain that's erupting inside of my heart. His face is hard, eyes filled with steel. Not an ounce of regret is present on his face.

"How long have you known?" His voice bares no emotion. I drop the Radley visitor pass on the counter. He just stares at it.

"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do?" I ask, infuriated.

"Spencer." I slap him across the face, hard. The phone rings and I glance back at it. When I look back to him he's gone. I squeeze my eyes shut. _This can't be real. This is a nightmare. Toby loves me. He…oh god. Toby is A._

A small sob escapes my throat and I sit down, leaning against the island in my kitchen. My phone beeps. I cringe before tapping the screen to open the new text.

_Poor little Spencer. Nothing ever goes her way. But you know what they say about liars. Takes one to know one. ~ A_

I stand quickly and make my way to the door. Storming out of my house, I slam it shut and run towards the woods. I don't know how long I run but after some time, I reach a small clearing. I sit down in the middle out the soaked grass and cry on my knees. I ignore the storm raging around me. I know it's not safe, but nothing in my life is safe anymore.

**Third POV**

"Where is Spencer?" Aria demands, worried about her best friend. Hanna glances over at her startled.

"She's probably still at Toby's," Emily says, without even looking up from her computer, where she's working on homework.

"Yeah, chill Aria," Hanna tells the dark-haired girl, "We don't always answer ourphones when we're with our boyfriends."

"Or girlfriends," Em chimes in.

"But Spencer always does," Aria counters, "And this," she gestures to her phone, "is not something A would have sent to just the three of us."

"Maybe she didn't see it," Hanna sighs, obviously annoyed.

"Or maybe something's wrong!" Aria snaps, "I'm going over there."

"Not alone, you're not!" Emily stands immediately. Hanna silently follows her two friends.

**~BackToUs~**

"Spence!" Aria calls, "She's not here." Emily and Hanna look at each other and then step away from the back door. Aria sees it's been broken and her eyes widen. She grabs some flashlights and hands one to each of her friends. She takes another one for herself and runs into the rain, turning it on.

"Spencer!" the hazel eyed girl cries, running towards the woods.

"Spence!" Emily shouts, as her and Hanna try to catch up with Aria. Aria stops dead at the clearing before lurching forwards and wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" she asks. Hanna and Emily join the others on the wet ground.

The three girls drag their taller friend to her feet and help her get back home. They all change into dry clothes and sit on Spencer's bed together. She stares blankly at the wall, numb.

"Spence, what's going on?" Emily asks gently.

"It's over. We," her voice wavers, "We broke up."

**A/N: Hello there! I have adopted this story. This chapter and the next are created by RozaHathaway17. After that is all me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I TOLD YOU THERE WAS HOPE FOR SPOBY! hehe. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter One – My Broken Heart**

**SPOV**

"Spence," Emily whispers, placing a hand on my arm, "What happened to make you two break up?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," I mutter back, shrugging, "I'm just really tired. I love you guys, so much, but could you please go? I want to be alone."

"Is that really what you want, Spencer?" Aria asks, "It seems to me you could use some team Sparia."

"I appreciate it but that's what I want," I tell my friends, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"If you want to talk, just call me or Aria or Em or all of us," Hanna adds in, hugging me. I say goodbye to my friends and they leave, after a few more arguments. I curl my legs up to my chest, underneath my blanket, and cry myself to sleep.

**~BackToUs~**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I feel my chest tighten in fear. I reach for my phone and slide it open. I sigh in relief as I see it's just Aria.

_Where are you? First period is about to start._

_I'm taking a__mental health day__. I really need it._

I flop back down in bed and pull my pillow over my face. I scream into it as loud as I can. A soft knock sounds at my door and my mom pokes her head in.

"Spencer? Why are you still in bed? Are you sick? You should be inschool already," I can hear the worry apparent in her voice.

"Mommy," I whisper, my voice cracking. She rushes to my side and wraps her arms around me.

"Spence, honey, what's happened?"

"We broke up, mom. On our anniversary," I sob into my mother's chest. She tightens her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. Then, she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"I understand that you want to stay home today, because I know you're hurting and I'm okay with that. I'm going to call into work and stay with you though. I don't want you to be alone. We don't have to talk about it. We can do whatever you want."

"Thank you, mom," I whisper and sniffle. She walks out of the room to call her boss and I head downstairs a few minutes later.

"So, ice cream and movies?" mom asks, as she walks into thekitchen. I give her a small smile and nod.

"Nothing with romance. Please, I can't handle that right now."

"Of course not, sweetie. I didn't expect you to be up to romance."

**~BackToUs~**

**TPOV**

I wipe all emotion off of my face and slip the black hood over my head. I walk into the lair and slam my hands on the desk Mona is sitting at. It doesn't even startle her. I glare down harshly at her smirking face.

"I'm out. No more," I demand, "You had me go on purpose, knowing she would be there! You could have sent anyone!"

"I don't call the shots, Toby," she says, laughing, "That's Big A's job."

"I don't give a damn who calls the shots," I tell her, harshly, "I won't hurt her anymore. I'm done."

"Once a member, always a member," she sing-songs.

"Then find a loophole," I reply, taking off my gloves and hoodie and tossing them on the desk in front of her.

"You're going to regret this, Tobias," Mona calls after me, as I leave, "So will Spencer."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," I deadpan, leaving the A headquarters for good.

**~BackToUS~**

**Third POV**

The blue-eyed boy walks up to the glass door and peeks in. He sees the beautiful brunette swipe a tear off of her cheek and lean into her mother's arms. He takes a deep, calming breath and knocks gently. The girl jumps at the unexpected knock and her mother steps quickly to her feet, flinging the door open.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, Toby, but I doubt my daughter has any interest in seeing you right now," Veronica snaps at her child's ex-boyfriend.

"Mrs. Hastings, please just let me talk to her. I need to explain," Toby begs, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Mom," Spencer whispers, "It's fine, I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" her mother responds, concern in her voice. Spencer nods shakily and stands up, smoothing out her pajama pants and walking out the door with Toby. The bright sun and chirping birds conflict harshly with her mood and she squeezes her eyes shut. When she opens the mocha-brown orbs, light, concerned, blue ones stare into hers. She immediately looks away and sits down on a patio chair. Toby sits down across from her, looking somber.

"Spence-" the boy starts, at the same time the girl says,

"Toby-" she smiles awkwardly and motions for him to continue.

"Spencer," his voice is slightly raspy, "I quit the –A Team." She lets out a harsh laugh.

"Well, that just fixes _everything,_" she grits out sarcastically.

"That's not why I'm telling you. I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying. You're not going to like any of it, but you have to listen. Promise me?"

"Of course," she whispers, never being able to say no when he looks at her like that.

"Alison came to see me, when I was in juvie. She showed me a pile of notes and accused me of writing them. They were all signed –A. I told her that I wish I knew who wrote them, so I could help them take the five of you down. But then, after I got out and came back to school, I started talking to Emily again. I always knew she was different than Ali but I didn't realize all of you were. When we spent that night in the motel room together, and we played Scrabble, I knew there was nothing in the world that would ever cause me to hurt you. After the accident with the scaffolding, Mona came to me in the hospital and asked me to join the –A Team. I said no initially but then I thought about some things. You broke up with me to protect me from –A. I thought, what if we had someone on the inside, to take down the whole operation. Then it would be safe, not only for you and your friends, but for you and me. Without the threat of –A lurking around every corner, we could be together. What we had was real. It is _still _real. I. Love. You, always."

"Toby, you knew Mona was –A before any of us? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Toby's lips turn up into a wistful smile.

"I knew, out of all of that speech, that _that_ would be what you would focus on. I just want to go back to the way we were, Spence." He reaches out and takes both of her slim hands in his strong ones.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this, Toby. You lied to me, for months."

"Everything I said to you was true. Every word of love and loyalty and protection. If I would have told you, Mona would have known. Spencer, she sees everything. There is nothing that any of us can do that will go unnoticed by her. And then there's Red Coat. I don't know who she is, only that she's in charge. Mona takes orders from her and gives me orders from her. Now, I'm on their shit-list, for sure, since I quit, but I will still do anything to protect you."

"Toby," Spencer whispers, a single tear sliding down her face. He jumps up and kneels in front of her, resting his face in her lap. He squeezes her legs gently.

"Please, Spence. Forgive me," he murmurs, finally letting tears fall. She lifts his face slowly and stares into his eyes. They move closer, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. He stands up, taking her with him and wraps his arms around her waist. She drapes her slender arms over his strong shoulders and pulls him closer. They pull apart after several minutes and rest their noses against each other. Toby smiles down at his angel. She frowns.

"What is it?"

"You," she points at his chest, "are explaining this all to the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, now this chapter and the following will be by me, Spoby Equals Awesomeness. By the way, there is a part that might get a little bit creepy.**

**Hanna (P.O.V)**

Emily, Aria, and I have been called over to Spence's house because she said that she needed to tell us something. However, when we arrived, she isn't there. Instead she is in her room, talking to Toby, and it doesn't sound exactly happy. I understand, since they broke up.

I get up and Emily says, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to listen in, obviously." I answer. I walk up to the staircase where I can hear some of the conversation. But before I can hear anything, they walk downstairs. I glare at Toby, causing him to look away.

I sit down again with the ex- couple in front of us.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK UP?!" Aria yells before the rest of us get a chance.

Toby takes a deep breath and says. "It was because on our anniversary, Spencer caught me breaking into her kitchen…. because I'm A."

Aria freezes. Emily gives one of her confused and disbelieving expressions. I take a different approach by charging at him.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell leaping. Emily, Spencer, and Aria hold me back until I calm down enough to hear his story.

"So you knew Mona was A and didn't say anything?" Aria asks.

"Spencer focused on that as well. It wouldn't be safe." He answers. "Will you get back together?" Emily asks, staring at the ground.

"I'm going to get pizza." Spencer said, walking out of the house. Toby sits across from us awkwardly.

"How did Spencer react?" I asked.

"Better than you did, but she slapped me. I knew I deserved it though."

"Damn right, you deserved it! If I were Spencer, I would have stabbed you in the eye with that key!"

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily snap at the same time.

"I was just trying to protect her." Toby says.

"We found her in the freaking woods, Toby! Is that what you call protecting?!"

"Hanna, I'm sure Toby feels bad enough." Aria tells me. I roll my eyes and relax.

"I really do feel awful. I was trying to protect Spencer, but I - I don't know. She seems to be okay with it but I don't know if she actually forgave me. I don't expect her too."

"Just give it some time, Tobes. Think about what she was put through." Emily says.

Spencer walks in with pizza.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Yup just perfect." I say harshly.

Toby (P.O.V.)

Spencer has seemed to forgiven me, but she didn't answer Emily's question on whether or not we are dating.

I am alone with Spencer in her room. She is studying on her bed while I read on the red chair.

"Are you still upset with me?" I ask.

She breathes in deeply and says, "No. You explained to me what happened, and I believe you, now can we please move on?" She says, annoyed. I nod.

**Later that night**

_I am in a field with Toby while he holds my hand. The grass is green and the sky is perfect. Normally I would say this is too cheesy, but this actually feels nice. However, we are suddenly joined by Mona and the sky turns blood red and the grass turns black. I look over to Toby, who is confused. Mona starts to sing:_

"_If you go in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise_

_If you go in the woods today, you better go in disguise_

_For every bear that ever there was,_

_Well, gather there for certain because,_

_Today's the day, the teddy bears have their picnic."_

"_What is going on, Toby?" I ask. He wraps his arms around my waist, but then he gets and evil smirk and starts singing along with Mona._

_I back away, and try to break out into a sprint, but then Toby steps in front of me. I turn around to see Alison, Ian, Maya, and Garrett. Alison turns to face her back to me, with a wound and blood on the back of her head. Ian has a rope mark around his neck and a gunshot wound on the side of his head. Garrett has a gun wound on his stomach, while Maya has a cut on hers. everybody has a smile on their faces._

"_Your turn, bitch." Toby says, and everything goes completely black. _

I sit up quickly, gasping for air. I look beside around me. I am safe inside Toby's apartment, in the bed next to him. I put my hand up to my forehead and realize that I'm sweating, but I'm cold.

"Are you okay, babe?" Toby asks sitting up and rubbing my back. I nod and smile.

He presses his lips to mine. I lay back down and he wraps his arms around me. When I'm certain he's asleep, I slip out of bed, and quickly write him a note. I just need to get out for some fresh air. I grab one of his sweatshirts, slip on some sweatpants, put on my flip flops and head outside. I check my phone to see that it is 2:00 in the morning. I run my hands through my loose hair. It really grew a lot, it reaches the bottom of my back.

I continue to think of random topics because it keeps my mind off of that terrible dream. I saw each person that has died in the past couple of years and their ways of death. Someone taps my shoulder and I jump.

"Ezra?"

**A/N: I hope I did the person who originally wrote this justice. What did you think? Should I continue? Oh, and there will not be any Wrencer romance. I love Wren, but not with Spencer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh…. um, I was just taking a walk. Are you okay?" He answers.

"At 2:00 am?" I interrogate.

"What are you doing up? Isn't it a school night?" He teases. I chuckle.

"I just needed to clear my head. How's life?"

"Can you talk to Aria for me? She has been sort of avoiding me these past couple of days." He says. "Alright."

"So what

But then I bump into Wren. "Hello, Spencer. Nice seeing you here, but I have to go somewhere." He starts to speed up, walking away.

This is more than I expected from a walk in the middle of the night. I decide to head back to Toby's apartment. I probably shouldn't stay out for too long without my cell phone. For all I know, Toby could have woken up and be calling me, except I left my phone there.

I don't know how I feel about him anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love him as much as I always have, with all my heart. I don't feel like I can live without him. That's the problem. After what happened, I realized that if he ever betrayed me like that again I would lose it. I would die inside and just give up on my life.

I get to his house, but he isn't there. I grab my phone. Apparently I got two texts:

One from him:

**Hi babe. I don't know if you have your phone but if you do I noticed you were gone so I went looking for you. If you get this just meet me in the woods, you'll see my motorcycle. I love you, so so much.**

**- Toby**

And one from A:

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you would have known better than to leave your precious boyfriend all alone…. in the woods.**

**Kisses, -A**

My stomach drops and I feel like I'm about to vomit. If A does something to Toby there will be hell to pay.

I walk into the woods, looking for him.

"Tobes?" I call. He doesn't answer me. However, I see a clearing where there is someone laying on the ground. There is a helmet covering their face, but I recognize that tattoo anywhere. Toby.

I get a text message.

**Poor Spencer, better hope that it isn't your boyfriend! But I know what you say about hope… it breeds eternal misery. **

**xoxo, - A**

No. No no no no no no no. I put my hand on the helmet as tears stream down my face. I really don't want this to be him. I lift up the helmet.

It's really him.

Once again, A sends me a text:

**He was not loyal.**

**- A**

**An hour later**

I wake up in a hospital bed when a doctor comes in.

"Hello, Spencer. It seems that you have been through something traumatic, causing you to stab yourself. We will be sending someone over to ask you questions but for now our main focus is bringing you back to health."

He leaves the room. I look to my right to see a heart monitor and I hear the beeping that signals my heart beating:

_Beep, beep._

The monitor reminds me of my depression and I can't really remember why that is. I know something bad happened, something awful. I can't put my finger on it.

_Beep, beep, beep.  
_

I start to remember. I was walking, I entered the woods looking for someone.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep,beep._

_All of a sudden, everything from the previous night comes back to me._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Toby is dead.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppp._

**A/N: Don't hate me! I had to. For this chapter I especially ask you to review and tell me your thoughts. I would really like to know how you felt of this chapter. Was it too predictable? Are you mad at me? Do you get what I did with the beeping? Is this moving too fast? Please please please review!**

**Also, I can't believe I forgot to mention this, but two days ago, on October 8th, it was Mona's birthday! Therefore , dear Mona: Happy birthday!**


End file.
